Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to an imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In some cases, signals produced by plural photoelectric conversion elements are processed as one pixel signal in a solid state imager. An example of a technique used for such processing is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-149743. By lowering a potential barrier between plural photoelectric conversion elements, the technique disclosed in said publication makes it possible to obtain a proper signal even if there is any difference in sensitivity or in the amount of incident light between the plural photoelectric conversion elements.